We're not friends
by Whiskey Tango Foxtrot Deuteron
Summary: Auggie/Jai - because really seriously why not? Also there should be a category for anti-romance


We're not friends

By Whiskey Tango Foxtrot

Deuteron

Summary: Auggie/Jai - because really seriously why not? Also there should be a category for anti-romance

Disclaimer: I own no part of Covert Affairs

Seriously, what had he been thinking? Had he been thinking? Had he been thinking too much? Jai Wilcox stared up at what he supposed would be a fairly nondescript ceiling. If he could see it, if it wasn't dark, if he wasn't in a bed that wasn't his own. A really, really comfortable bed; large with surprisingly soft, high thread count sheets - or maybe not so surprisingly. One of the advantages of a minimalist décor is that what you did have was of the highest quality.

The long lean body next to him shifted, rustling the said high thread count sheets and a warm, half sigh, half groan slipped into Jai's ear and rattled around in his brain. He and said brain were warmed by either or both, the soft puff of air or the rich baritone that followed saying, "Why can't you just fall asleep after sex like normal people?" August Anderson further demonstrates his uncanny abilities at mind reading and confounding the unfortunate sighted people who cross his path by adding, "You're not just thinking too much, you're thinking too loud. Can't you save your 'morning after' regrets until, you know, the morning after?" It really wasn't fair. Sleep-roughened, Anderson's normally sexy voice was pure porn and caused, to Jai's dismay, all his blood to rush back to the area of his body that first betrayed him and got him into this position.

The blood leaving his brain was probably why he couldn't figure out when or how it had all, well not spun out of control but what domino had been tipped to cascade the normal chaos of being a CIA operative to the hair raising, spine tingling feeling the he'd blundered into someone else op, that he was off book, off script and that any move he made could destroy his life, his career and devastate everyone around him. Unfortunately, it wasn't an unusual feeling. You didn't last long in the spy game if you were easily thrown by something coming out of left field. This, this had come out of left field, of a ball park possibly located in another dimension. Oh God, sleep with one nerd and now he's thinking in sci fi references.

There was a sense of movement and Anderson spoke from directly above him, "If I fuck you into unconsciousness think you could let me get a couple hours sleep?"

"Didn't we just" Jai started before his mouth was first covered and then invaded. His hands had a mind of their own, sliding up and across Auggie's chest, over his shoulders, down his arm; Auggie's biceps flexed as he held himself over Jai. Jai wished he could see him; they were oddly equal in the dark bedroom. Jai had a good memory though and knew they looked damn good together. Auggie's body was as hard and pale as aged ivory and made his own skin look that much darker in contrast. Thrusting up against him Jai groaned, "I want to see you."

Auggie chuckled darkly in his ear and murmured, "You're so vain, Wilcox." But he leaned in the direction of the closest nightstand so Jai was prepared when the light was slowly dialed up, "bright enough?" Auggie asked as he retrieved condoms and lube from the top drawer.

"Much better," Jai said. He slid his fingers along Auggie's jaw line and tilted his face back toward him. Auggie was a handsome man. Along with his dark eyes and high cheek bones, there was a wholesomeness that just screamed 'you can trust me'. No wonder he was such a good agent.

"I'm surprised you can even get it up without a mirror to look in." Auggie's teasing tone in no way indicated he didn't believe it was true. Jai intended to launch at least a pro forma protest; however Auggie demonstrated that keyboards weren't the only arena in which he had fast hands. How he'd gotten them both ready so quickly was a mystery. Well, Jai had been both loose and slick from early but he had to wonder if Auggie had set some sort of land speed record for opening and donning a condom. Jai found one of his knees hooked up over Auggie's shoulder and felt him slide home between one breath and the next.

Auggie swallowed any sound that would have escaped Jai as this happened. Breaking the kiss, forehead to forehead for one brief moment it almost felt like Auggie was seeing him, his eyes; his soul. There was a brief pause, Jai watched as long lashes swept down and then back open and the spell was broken those eyes were unfocused again as Auggie breathed, "you good?"

"Ready," Jai answered. He bent his other knee as Anderson set up a steady freight train like rhythm, hooking it around his waist as if Jai could somehow pull him even closer. Jai's pulse drummed loudly in his ears and everything, everything fell away drowned out by the pounding pleasure.

"Coffee'll be a minute," Auggie said by way of greeting. Jai, paused, he had barely placed one bare foot off the bed room's area rug as he stepped into the kitchen. There could have been no way for Auggie to have heard him.

Hair damp, still shirtless, in loose, drawstring sleep pants which seemed in danger of at any moment slipping off his narrow hips, Auggie leaned back against the sink, while spooning cereal into his mouth. Oddly, the discolorations which littered his chest, shoulders and waist made him looked like a rather debauched angel. An apparently hungry, debauched angel who furrowed his forehead in thought before adding, "Milk's kinda going off." 

Jai grunted noncommittally as he pulled his black undershirt over his head and zipped and fastened his trousers. He thought if was lucky he'd been wearing dark colors yesterday as he retrieved a deep purple dress shirt and tie from the couch.

His gaze kept being pulled back to the man lounging in the kitchen. He had to know how good he looked showcased against all that dark counter top. Or, maybe he was just waiting to pounce on the coffee maker as soon as it stopped gurgling.

"If you're planning a walk of shame, you can use my shower, most people notice the smell before the fact you're wearing yesterday's suit," Auggie said, and then added, "Except Annie, she seems to be unusually fashion conscious."

"I think I have time to swing home and change," Jai said. He felt terribly awkward and was tempted to just bolt. But the coffee smelled good and if he let on how out of his depth this situation made him feel Anderson would gleefully be rubbing it in for the rest of his life. So he approached rather warily.

As he poured himself a coffee, Jai noticed that reddened patch on Auggie's stomach was quite obviously beard burn. Jai's hand flew up to rub his jaw and confirmed that a shave was in order before anyone saw him. He wondered just how oblivious that the alleged girlfriend of Auggie's, who suspiciously not even Annie had met, was.

Before he had calculated the wording of an inquiry to that effect there was a knock at the door. Jai, jumped and narrowly missed spilling his coffee. Auggie calmly poured himself a cup and said, "you okay?"

"What are you going to do?" Jai asked.

Auggie sipped his coffee and sighed, which was unfair and distracting. After a second sip he seemed to remember Jai had asked a question and said, "About what?"

"Someone is at your door," Jai said.

"So? I don't *have* to answer, they'll just think I've already left," Auggie said.

The knocking came again, this time sounding more insistent and accompanied by Annie's voice calling, "Auggie?"

"Aw crap," Anderson sighed into his coffee cup and took three big swallows, "I have not had enough caffeine for this."

"She is not going away," Jai said.

"Auggie, I know you're in there, I brought Krispy Kremes," Annie said.

Auggie's head came up like a hound scenting a fox.

"You're going to sell me out for donuts," Jai hissed.

"They're probably still warm," Auggie said and then smirked, "unless you'd like to make a counter offer Agent Wilcox.

"I hate you," Jai said.

Placing his cup on the kitchen island, Auggie snaked on arm out and had Jai flush against him in an instant. He kissed him and then said, "That's actually one of your more endearing qualities."

Jai gaped at him, calling him a bastard yet again just might get him thrown over a shoulder and taken back to bed. Before he could say or do anything, Auggie spoke. "Here's an idea, go take a shower, I'll get dressed and leave with Annie, and then you lock up when you leave."

"She'll hear the shower," Jai hissed.

"Oh, my God," Auggie hissed back with obviously fake concern, "that will totally blow my celibacy cover." His voice shifted to a deadpan, "all she is going to assume is that you're little Miss. Tuesday Night, hope that doesn't make you feel cheap; I promise I'll call you."

"Bastard." Jai said and turned toward the bedroom.

"Shoes are under the armchair, you watch slipped off the nightstand and is slightly under the bed, and take a cup of coffee with to the bathroom, it'll make you a better person," Auggie added.

Once Jai had everything in the bathroom and as soon as he started the water in the shower he heard the industrial outer door of the flat roll open.

As the blessedly hot water sluiced various dried bodily fluids off his body Jai reflected that despite this probably being the worst decision he could have ever made, it had also been nice. Not by any means nice in the traditional sense of the word. There were no gooey feelings of romance or any indications that things had changed at all. Anderson was still a bastard. But that in itself was comforting. Not only had Jai not had to be charming or even pleasant, in addition to his not feeling that he had to work to get this person to like him, he didn't have to guard against Anderson doing the same to him. They'd both been bitchy, biting and sarcastic before during and after the actual sex portion of the evening.

Yes, after serious consideration he could conclude that August Anderson was the last person he should have slept with, based upon their past history, their jobs, and probably even on their psych evals. So why now that he stepped out of the steaming shower and examined the finger shaped bruises on his own hips was his mind franticly spinning a plan on how to get it to happen again.

End


End file.
